


That's the spot

by Neonbat



Series: Mcu Kinkbingo fics 2019 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Amputee Bucky Barnes, Blowjobs, Bucky's sass, Captain America - Freeform, Copious mentions of Steve's underwear, M/M, Normal Bucky, Oral, Serum Steve, Sexy Massage, Shrunkyclunks, Smoop gets kinky fast, Steve got kinky in the past, Steve is a cute bun, Super serum more like super sexual, Take it like a champ Buck, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, back massage, sixty nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonbat/pseuds/Neonbat
Summary: Bucky hates physical therapy, but being pampered by his suped-up boyfriend has its upsides.





	That's the spot

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a request by an anon on my tumblr :) Hope it suits your fancy!

Bucky collapsed on the couch, burying his face into the throw pillow with a low moan of discomfort. His back and shoulder were blaring a steady note of pain from the long day of physical therapy, and he’d never wished more thoroughly that the blast that had taken his arm had finished the job. 

 

“Bad?” His boyfriend sympathized while leaning over the couch of his New York home.

 

Bucky managed a graceless ‘ugh’ in reply and weakly rolled over. He was greeted by Steve’s face, his baby blues soft and compassionate. If anyone had told him two years ago he’d be a broken down combat vet  _ and _ dating the symbol of the free world, he would have bought them a straight jacket. But here he was, looking at the face of Steve Rogers and laying on the man’s couch.

 

They’d been dating almost seven months, meeting through one of Steve’s friends-turned-Avenger Sam Wilson. Back then, Bucky had barely let anyone in, but this big dumb puppy and squirmed his way in and — Well, the rest was history. 

 

Steve pushed off the couch, ”Come on, I can help.” He motioned him back towards the main bedroom, and Bucky almost insisted Steve carry him. There had to be some plusses to dating a man that could bench press a Volkswagon after all.    
  
Grumbling, he dragged himself to his feet and shambled after, flopping down on the navy bedspread with as much energy as he’d taken on the couch. 

 

Quietly chuckling, Steve climbed after. Normally, the idea of Steve climbing into the bed after him would be doing all sorts of things to him, but right now all he wanted was to snuggle into Steve’s broad chest and call it a night. Bucky was no means a waif, but Steve was just something else. 

 

“Shirt off, “ Steve prompted, rifling around in the nightstand for something. 

 

“Jeez Rogers, thought you were saving it for marriage.” Bucky teased softly. He wiggled up long enough to wrestle his shirt off, grimacing as the cloth dragged over the sensitive scar tissue of his missing arm. 

 

Sometimes there were nights that he still woke up screaming, stuck in the memory of writhing around the sand with his blown-off arm a yard away from the rest of his body. He’d been stuck in the hospital overseas for ages, and even longer once he was back state-side from an infection. By the time he’d rolled out of the hospital he was minus an arm, angry, and a shadow of his former self. 

 

And somehow Steve had seen him and shyly asked him out for a coffee and not even his withered heart could say no to a blushing Captain America.

 

“ _ Bucky _ ,” Steve nearly toppled off the bed, giving the reaction Bucky would have bet ten dollars on.

 

“Unbunch your sensible boxers, babe, I’m just teasing.” He snickered, knowing Steve had certain notions about sex and honestly, Bucky had been happy to comply. After all the trauma, he hadn’t been feeling too hot on the notion of intimacy like that himself, and it had only been lately that itch was starting to return. It felt damn odd to go from a man that had enjoyed sex like most enjoyed their morning coffee to a man that was more interested in Netflix without the chill. 

 

Huffing, Steve knee-walked back with a bottle of lotion. “Don’t make me rethink this, Barnes.” He smirked, only using his last name when Steve was using his ‘I’m technically older than you’ voice. The cute asshole. “Lay back down on your stomach.”   
  
“Sir, yessir,” Bucky complied and belly-flopped back onto the duvet, reaching out to snag one of the feather pillows to hook under his chin.”Going to give me a rub down? Damn babydoll, I didn’t think I could fall for you any more than I was.” His usually flirty tone was only slightly less impactful because of the yawn that tore from his throat a moment after. 

 

Bucky yelped when Steve pinched his side,” What did I say about calling me that?” Steve reminded, hiking a leg to throw over his thighs so Steve could straddle him, which — Okay admittedly that was a  _ bit _ distracting. 

 

“What did I say about those bunched tighty-whities?” Bucky grumbled until a soft gasp punched from his chest as cold lotion was unceremoniously pumped out over his back. The little titter above him was too adorable for him to get mad at. Mostly. 

 

Steve set the lotion bottle aside and started spreading it around his back, broad hands already a miracle over his sore muscles. “Talkin’ an awful lot about my skivvies today, got something on your mind?”

 

Bucky bit back a groan as Steve’s thumbs dug between his shoulder blades.”Not now that you said *skivvies*,” He shot back, chortle morphing into a yelp when Steve’s thumb dug a bit  _ too _ deep.”Heyheyhey, I’m delicate remember? Not everyone can be a super-soldier.”

 

Shaking his head, Steve lightened his touch and the pressure began to feel like heaven. 

 

His back and lower shoulder area went fine, but the higher Steve went, the harder it was getting to stay still. Bucky wiggled, huffing low notes against the pillow at each knot found and unwound. 

 

A month ago, he would’ve told Steve to stop when he got even in the general area of his scarred shoulder, now he was growing to accept that Steve mightly actually mean it when he said he loved all of him. 

 

“ _ Oh fuck _ ,” Bucky gasped, jerking his head up for a hard breath as Steve’s fingers found the perfect spot between pain and relief in the network of scar tissue. “Yeah — Shit, right there. Harder Steve,  _ ahh _ ,” He should probably be thinking of what he was saying, but it felt too fucking good for him to stop. He’d always been the vocal type. 

 

The longer Steve massaged him, the more he became aware of Steve raising himself a little up off his thighs. If he shut himself up a minute, he could even hear Steve breathing a bit funny, which was weird, considering Steve had literally perfect lungs.

 

“Steve? You okay up there?” Bucky asked, shivering under another particularly deep ministration.

 

“‘M okay,”  Steve answered, but still sounded a little off in Bucky’s opinion. 

 

Extracting himself from the pillow, Bucky leaned up on his arm to try and angle himself to look back at Steve, but as soon as he shifted his leg brushed against Steve’s crotch and the reason for Steve’s apparent distance became abruptly clear. Steve was sporting an impressive stiffy in his jeans, and damn if that wasn’t something to think about. 

 

“S-sorry! I didn’t mean to...while you were in pain, it’s just, the position and...how you sounded.” Steve took his hands away, cheeks flushed crimson. It was probably the sexiest sight Bucky had ever seen. 

 

Turning the rest of the way, Bucky got onto his back and stared up at Steve with a grin that was growing lewder by the second.”Don’t apologize, ‘s natural, even for you.” His hand drifted to Steve’s thigh, encouraging him to rest his weight down again. 

 

Slowly, cautiously, Steve lowered until his trapped dick was nestled above the dip in Bucky’s pressed thighs.”I know we agreed, I just — it’ll go away in a minute.” He worried his lower lip, looking much too demure for a man Bucky had seen punch an alien six feet in the air on the nightly news.

 

Bucky hummed in thought,”...Do you still feel that way, about the agreement? No pressure doll, I want your honest feelings.” He ventured, trying for that ‘transparency’ both their therapists had suggested on numerous occasions. It felt nice to not be the only emotionally constipated one for once. 

 

Steve’s blush darkened, “...I — maybe?” He looked scandalized he’d even said that out loud. “Only if you are, I don’t want to push or anything. Honest.”

 

The more Steve stammered and edged the more Bucky began to wonder.”Hey Steve, you suggested the no-hanky-panky pact because it was you being old-fashionedly adorable, right?”

 

Bucky knew the answer before Steve even opened his mouth by how sheepish Steve’s expression became. How a man over six foot tall and nearly two-fifty could look so shy, Bucky would never know. 

 

“You gotta be kidding me,” Bucky breathed with a thin chuckle.

 

“I didn’t want to pressure you!”  Steve said in his defense, “It’s not like my — “ He adopted that strangled look he always did when he was about to say something he found uncomfortable,”-- sex life was ever very vibrant, so I didn’t think much of it.” Steve’s shoulders sagged, “I just wanted to be around you with no expectations.”

 

Bucky’s heart melted, and these days it stayed a constant puddle thanks to Steve.”Come here you big, sappy, idiot.” He reached out to tug Steve down by his shirt collar until they could kiss. It felt a bit like being squashed by a baby elephant, but Bucky didn’t mind. 

 

Only when his lungs started to burn for air (Damn super-soldier boyfriend and his lung capacity), did he part their lips.”I’ll admit, at first, yeah, I needed that...But for the past two months, I’ve had more dirty dreams about you than I can count.” He confessed, mainly to see the blush re-ignite on Steve’s face.”And damn am I liking what I feel poking me in the hip,” He winked, reaching to trail his hand down Steve’s spine, innocent enough where Steve could call this to an end if he wanted. 

 

“Oh,” Steve swallowed, wide-eyed. Steve’s hips moved in what Bucky could only guess to be small unintentional wiggles, the warm press of Steve’s denim-clad dick twitching. 

 

“Like the idea of that, babydoll?” He smiled, using the nickname only to rile Steve up some more. 

 

To his surprise, Steve huffed a hot breath and nodded meekly. 

 

Oh, indeed. Steve was serious about this. Fuck, okay, get it together Barnes. This was just Captain America for fuck’s sake. Only a man with a perfect face, perfect body, perfect personality, and probably a perfect cock — Shitshitshit. 

 

Licking his lips, Bucky stared up into Steve’s slowly dilating eyes.”Want me to do something about that then?” Steve had barely nodded before Bucky was flipping them over, silently glad Steve had loosened his shoulder up or else he never would have been able to do it. 

 

Bucky leaned up, staring down at Steve’s embarrassed face, finally getting a good look at the trapped bulge. “Fuck”, he swallowed unable to tear his eyes away from how unbearably sexy Steve was like this.    
  
“Buck…” Steve’s voice was a mixture of chiding and prodding. 

 

Snickering, Bucky leaned carefully down to share a brief kiss.”Sorry doll, can’t help it. I got a mouth on me — Which, speaking of.” He threw on his best smolder. He hoped he still had it, considering he’d been a self-described slut before the trauma.    
  
He crept down Steve’s body, hand coming up to settle against Steve’s waistband.”If I do anything you don’t like, let me know. Okay?” As into it as Steve looked, Bucky wanted to make sure. 

 

Huffing, Steve tilted his head back against the headboard.”Pretty sure I should be saying that to  _ you _ , Buck.” He quipped pointedly, rolling his hips up against Bucky’s hand.”’m not the blushing virgin people think I am.”

 

Brow raised, Bucky teased Steve’s zipper down and hooked a finger against the buttonfly until it came undone.”Oh? You been holding out on me, Rogers? Give me the details, make ‘em juicy.”

 

Steve’s breath sounded a little thready as Bucky started toying with the swath of white cloth just under the denim.”During the war, the dancing girls mainly. They —  _ oh _ , they trust me and were nice. Slept with a few soldiers during tour.” Steve was watching him with wide eyes as he started working Steve’s jeans down to his thighs.    
  
“Those aren’t juicy details. Make ‘em wetter.” Bucky inwardly smirked, seeing the effect his lurid word choice was having on Steve. It felt amazing to be doing this again. He didn’t doubt Steve found him sexy, not when Steve already looked this worked up. It made him feel  _ powerful _ .    
  
“Wh-which ones? The dancing girls or the soldiers?”   
  
Bucky wanted to know what Steve did with his fellow soldiers on tour, but he didn’t want to run the risk of triggering them in the middle of sex. “The girls.” He bent, nosing the sizable bulge in Steve’s underwear.   
  
“Oh god, Buck what are you — “ Steve started, wide-eyed. Apparently, seeing something like Bucky just worrying the length of him through his underwear was in the realm of ‘kinky’, considering the look Steve was giving him. He couldn’t wait to see what else ruffled Captain America’s feathers. 

 

Swallowing, Steve relaxed a little under him, ”There were two of them that liked to — like to mess around. They’d hike their skirts before a show and I’d,” Steve swallowed, squirming as he mouthed over the thick cock hidden only by the thin stretch of cotton.”I’d make them come with my mouth. ‘N after the show one or both of them would come back to the bunk and would — “ Steve trailed.    
  
“Would?” Bucky prompted wickedly, though he already had a clue what came next.    
  
“I’d sleep with them.” Steve finished, hiding his face behind his forearm.”Christ, the first time I ever slept with a girl it was a threesome with those two. Thank god I’m a super soldier or else I’d have made an idiot out of myself poppin’ off so fast.”   
  
Well, that was a whole lot of delicious information to process quickly. “Damn, Steve. Wouldn’t have ever guessed you had it in you.” Bucky admitted, not giving Steve time enough to linger on the memories as he reached his hand into Steve’s briefs to free his length. 

 

And Christ, he’d suspected Steve was packing heat, but this was a gift. “Super soldier...goddamn.” He breathed, tongue lolling to swirl around the thick, flushed mushroom head of Steve’s tip.    
  
“Buck,” Steve sighed, reaching a hand down to paw gently through his dishelved hair. Bucky had been meaning to cut it, but if Steve’s fingers tangled in it more often, he’d give it a rethink.   
  
“Taste so good,” Bucky purred, silently wondering if he could even get his mouth around Steve’s girth. He’d taken some impressive dicks in his lifetime, but it had been a while since he’d tested his limits and this would have been a challenge even way-back-when. Bucky Barnes wasn’t a quitter, that’s for damn sure.    
  
He licked fat stripes up and down Steve’s erection until is shined. “Watch me handsome, want you to see this.” Bucky crooned, working up a good mouthful of saliva before he parted his lips and stretched his jaw wide.    
  
Much to his surprise, he got his mouth around Steve. Humming at the sheer heat of Steve on his tongue, he wiggled and bobbed his head to work Steve’s cock further and further into his mouth. The first few inches were easy, but once the cockhead started to tickle his uvula, he felt the prickle of his gag reflex. He couldn’t go whole-hog just yet, but he was damn sure going to get there.    
  
Bucky pulled off his a gasp, a filthy moan spilling past his spit-slick lips. He risked looking up and meeting Steve’s eyes that were as wide as saucers by this point.    
  
“Like that?” Bucky chuckled, wondering why Steve looked so wrecked by a simple tease.   
  
Steve bobbed his head, “Y-yeah, it’s just...I should probably mention that no one has done that but one guy in France.” He chuckled thinly, combing his fingers through Bucky’s hair like he was trying to ground himself. 

 

“Yeah? Why’s that? Cock like this is a goddamn  _ gift _ .” Bucky slid his hand up and down Steve’s length, pressing soft kisses and tonguing the underside of the glans while he waited for Steve to reply.    
  
Shivering, Steve gripped the bedsheets with his free hand.”I mean...all things considered,” He ducked his head shyly.    
  
Bucky blinked, a huff of amusement warming the shine of Steve’s dick.”You mean cause you’re a jawbreaker? Damn sugar, you really missed out on this decade. Deepthroating is a damn artform.” He knew three other queers off the top of his head that would gladly take the challenge if Bucky wouldn’t kill them first for thinking about it.    
  
“I should mention I’ve studied that artform pretty well in my day, let’s see if I can revive an old hobby.” It sounded cheesy even to his ears, but it brought an interested, if not slightly exasperated smile to Steve’s lips.

 

He was about to dive back down when Steve abruptly leaned up,” Wait.”   
  
Bucky immediately stopped, leaning up.”What, what is it? You okay?”   
  
Chortling, Steve took his shirt off and tossed it over the side of the bed.”Great, but I wanted to return the favor while you, uh — Do...art.” He smirked, awkwardly wiggling out of his jeans and underwear to let them join the growing pile.    
  
Two things froze Bucky up in the best of ways. One, Steve was butt-ass naked and damn if he could actually paint he’d be slapping that chest and rigid dick on every available canvas. And two, Steve was talking about repaying the favor.    
  
“...Uh, I mean, I’m not going to argue?” Bucky squeaked, pants abruptly far too tight. He scrambled to get them off without looking like a dying fish on the bed in the process. Blessedly, Steve took pity on him and helped him out of them.    
  
Steve’s hands ran slowly up and down his thighs and waist, eyes pinned on his arched cock that curved in an inviting hang. “What would be easier on you babe, top or bottom?” God Bucky loved it when Steve used pet names back.    
  
“In a different context, I’d happily say bottom, but for this, let’s do top.” Bucky smiled wickedly. He wouldn’t be able to use his arm for stroking, yet he was sure the angle would be better for his end-goal. 

  
A small note of confusion scrunched Steve’s face as he laid down.”In a different con —  _ oh _ . Oh my god.” Steve’s cock twitched, a bead of precome forming on his tip.    
  
“Going to take that as a ‘For next time’?” Bucky snickered as he threw his leg over Steve’s chest. It was always a little embarrassing getting into place, but he was confident enough that his ass would distract Steve from watching his awkward wiggle to position himself. His arm might be a mess of scars and memories, but he took care of the rest of his body almost obsessively.    
  
He wasn’t prepared for Steve to start before him, and the moment the tip of his cock was engulfed in Steve’s searing hot mouth, a whimper fluttered past his lips. “Shit, I forgot h...how hot you run.” Bucky barely resisted humping his hips down the tight slickness of Steve’s mouth like a dog.    
  
Focus Barnes. Eyes on the prize.    
  
Bucky dove down, nestling Steve’s cock in his mouth once more. He puffed hard, focussed breaths for the first few inches, but every time he sank a little deeper his breath cut off as Steve’s dick invaded the back of his throat, pushing his soft palate up to its limits.   
  
All the while, Steve was on his dick with the gusto of a someone trying to lick an ice cream cone before it melted on a summer day. He could barely concentrate it felt so good after the absence of anyone’s touch for so long.  He was making ridiculous noises against Steve’s cock and he didn’t even care.    
  
Except, at this rate, he was going to come embarrassingly fast. There was no way in hell he was going to be ‘that guy’, even if it was normal. He wanted to make Steve come so bad he could taste — He couldn’t even finish that analogy without groaning at his own train of thought.    
  
Sucking in a deep breath, he plunged his mouth down Steve until he felt the thick tip start to nudge down his throat. It burned and brought tears to his eyes, but he willed himself to relax, and the initial contraction lessened until he was pliant. Satisfied, he sank lower still. The initial breach of Steve bending down his throat was mind-numbing. He’d forgotten how much he loved the satisfaction of getting an impossible cock down his throat until his nose was buried against their pubic bone and his partner was all but yelling in delight.    
  
Except none of them held a candle to the sounds Steve made when Bucky ‘bottomed out’. “ _ Fuck _ !” It was like Christmas hearing the swear of all swears tear Steve fucking Roger’s lips.   
  
Humming in satisfaction, Bucky undulated his tongue, and rotated his head slowly from side to side, feeling the scrape of Steve’s head deep within, and every engorged vein pressing against his walls and tongue. Only when his lungs started screaming at him for air did he draw up enough to suck in greedy breaths through his nose.    
  
Steve had stopped sucking him somewhere in the time he’d had Steve’s cock sheathed in his throat. “D...dirty rotten cheat,” Steve growled, and a moment later he swallowing him up nearly to the hilt.    
  
It was Bucky’s turn to pull off with a cuss, and he twitched his hips down to fuck the last two inches of his cock into Steve’s throat. “Sh-shit, sorry,” The last thing he wanted was to gag Steve out.    
  
Steve’s hands came up about his waist, and Bucky back glanced curiously, right in time to see Steve purposefully pull his hips down lower.” _ Fuckfuckfuck _ !” Bucky spat eloquently, writhing as he was pushed down Steve’s throat in return. Right. Fucking Supersoldier. What was a gag reflex to a Captain America? Asshole.    
  
This wasn’t solving his close-to-coming problem.    
  
Bucky returned to his task, starting to bob over Steve’s cock with a vengeance. All the while he ground his hips up and down against Steve’s lips, eyes rolling up into his head as he gave himself over to the dual sensations. It was too fucking much for this being the first sexual encounter he’d had in...Shit, he couldn’t remember at this point.    
  
The only warnings he gave Steve were the increasingly urgent whines in his throat and the unsyncopated rolls of his hips. Moments later he was coming down the back of Steve’s throat, pumping the contents of his balls until he was all but drained dry.    
  
Hard spasms danced up and down his spine as Steve kept sucking a little while longer over his over-sensitive cock.   
  
Steve’s hips began to wiggle and squirm under him, and abruptly, Steve finally let go of his cock.”Oh god Buck…”m close, so close.” He shivered. Steve had a hell of a lot more self-control than he did not to be fucking his hips up into his mouth like a wild animal with how intense this had suddenly turned. Bucky kinda wished he would have lost control.    
  
Bucky started working him over faster and faster, slurping over the rigid steel of Steve’s dick like his life depended on it.    
  
A minute later, he was rewarded the next time he thrust down and swallowed. Steve came with a bitten off shout, pumping pulse after pulse down his throat until Bucky was pretty sure he’d run out of breath before Steve stopped. God bless the Dr that had put Steve’s ass in that machine to patriotically roid him out because  _ goddamn _ .    
  
Steve’s cock popped from his lips as he collapsed back onto the bed with a gasp. His chest heaved with the effort of getting enough air and feeling like he’d been hollowed out at both ends, but he felt more relaxed and grounded than he had in ages.    
  
“Oh my god we could….have been...doing that...the whole time.” Bucky panted, licking his lips clean.   
  
Arms wrapped around his body and Steve pulled him close, draping an arm and leg over him like an over-sized limpet.”Guess we’ll have to make up for lost time.” Steve laughed quietly against his ear, nuzzling his cheek like the oversized sap he was.    
  
Bucky reached down, searching for Steve’s hand until he could bring it up enough to interlace their fingers, like the sap  _ he _ was.”Yeah, guess we will.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more information, requests, or updates, go to: http://neonbat666.tumblr.com/ and search #Neon-writes or #Neon Writes
> 
> Or
> 
> https://www.pillowfort.io/Neonbat666


End file.
